


Межведомственное сотрудничество

by eivery_al



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eivery_al/pseuds/eivery_al
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Совещания могут быть не такими скучными, если знать, на кого смотреть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Межведомственное сотрудничество

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dysonrules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dysonrules/gifts).
  * A translation of [Interdepartmental-Collaboration](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/113857) by dysonrules. 



> Бета - autum_n

— ...А также тяжесть преступления, конечно, должны предписывать суровые наказания. Вопиюще позволять убийцам легко уходить от ответственности лишь благодаря их способности к передаче средств некоторым организациям.

— К присутствующим это тоже относится.

Гарри почти не слышал слов, одновременно саркастических и сухих, которыми перекидывались над черным деревом конференц-стола. Его внимание было сфокусировано на чертах лица человека напротив. Как только была произнесена последняя фраза, жесткие губы чуть искривились, словно трещина на мраморе фасада, — ничего общего с той привычной презрительной ухмылкой, обычно украшавшей это лицо. Вопреки всему бездна эмоций скрывалась за этой «трещиной».

— Это касается и присутствующих, да! — взревел голос, вырывая Гарри из его мыслей. Советник, господин Игнатус Гасконэйд, всецело заявлял о своей ненависти ко всем, принявшим во время войны сторону Волдеморта, не имело значение, какими туманными были доказательства этого и кто именно заклеймился Черной Меткой. Гасконэйд верил в истребление всех запятнанных. — Вы здесь, а не в Азкабане только из-за вашего немалого счета в Гринготтсе.

— Повезло мне, — пробормотал Малфой.

— Именно, что повезло, — сплюнул Гасконэйд. — Вас и вашу семью нужно было отстрелять, как бешеных псов, коими вы и являетесь.

Этот тучный мужчина с сердитым лицом напоминал Гарри Вернона Дурсля, чем вызывал дискомфорт.

— Достаточно, советник, — тихо произнес Кингсли тоном, не терпящим возражений.

Малфой ничего не ответил, спокойно и непринужденно перебирая бумаги бледными пальцами, но от Гарри не скрылись напряженно сжатая челюсть и ледяной огонь, полыхнувший в глазах, контрастирующий с натянутой улыбкой.

Гарри подумал, что если достаточно постараться, то ему удастся почувствовать волны потрескивающей магии, путами обвивавшиеся вокруг Малфоя и жаждавшие вырваться наружу со взмахом палочки и шепотом заклинания, чтобы разорвать советника на кусочки.

Внимание Гарри снова привлекли руки Малфоя. Идеально ухоженные короткие ногти; кончики этих пальцев могли жадно впиваться во вспотевшую кожу, не оставляя при этом царапин. Гарри сглотнул и хотел было поерзать на месте, но это привлекло бы лишнее внимание. В последнее время от Малфоя ничего нельзя было скрыть.

— Купил себе рабочее место и доволен, — бормотал Гасконэйд, шумно собирая бумаги. Он оказался прокурором по не очень громкому делу, а Малфой — адвокатом подсудимого. Гарри находился там как старший аврор и, возможно, в качестве свидетеля, если Гасконэйд совсем выйдет из себя.

— Ничто не может быть лишь черным или белым, советник Гасконэйд, — заговорил Гарри. У него отсутствовала и толика желания быть вежливым с этим мужчиной. Бескомпромиссное отношение Гасконэйда к вовлеченным в войну людям отчасти послужило необходимостью подобных встреч. Новые законы нуждались в их принятии, а старые в переизучении и пересмотре. Магическому сообществу приходилось согласоваться с современным миром и выучить, что не все проблемы решаются посредством Авады Кедавры. — Смертные приговоры — это путь Волдеморта. Мы не будем вести борьбу его методами. Наше намерение — следовать по тропе милосердия.

Гарри не осмелился посмотреть на Малфоя, пока говорил; он не был уверен, что именно обнаружит в его выражении лица — поддержку или же саркастическое веселье.

Гасконэйд поморщился при упоминании имени Волдеморта, но избавился от мыслей об этом, принявшись дальше бороздить повестку дня:

— Не благосклонно укрывать убийц среди нас!

— Адвокат Малфой не убийца, — огрызнулся Гарри.

— Вам откуда знать?

— Верно, неоткуда. Я принимаю это как факт, Гасконэйд, и если вы начнете думать, что каждый, когда-то последовавший за Волдемортом, убийца, то вам стоит приготовиться к некоторым сюрпризам. Готовы ли вы пожертвовать родными и близкими ради собственного упрямства и преследования идеалов?

— Гарри, — предостерег Кингсли.

— О чем вы вообще говорите?

Гарри откинулся на спинку стула; он был близок к тому, чтобы соскочить с места, ведомый своей внезапной вспышкой гнева. Он рискнул посмотреть на Малфоя, взгляд которого, казалось, вперился в него на мгновение перед тем, как опуститься к бумагам, будто старательно изучая написанное.

— О чем он говорит, министр? — потребовал ответа Гасконэйд.

— Пройдемте в мой кабинет, Игнатус. Нам необходимо поговорить. С глазу на глаз.

Кингсли поднялся на ноги, и советник Гасконэйд принялся складывать документы в кожаный портфель. Он что-то пробормотал себе под нос, но после слов Кингсли заметно побледнел.

Министр заговорил снова:

— Аврор Поттер, адвокат Малфой, завтра повторное собрание. Благодарю за уделенное время.

Ни на кого не взглянув, Гасконэйд выбежал вслед за Кингсли. Дверь захлопнулась за ними, как завершающая нота.

Гарри посмотрел на Малфоя, спокойно собиравшего перемешанные документы в черный кожаный дипломат, который был похож на маггловский, и Гарри задумался, было ли это преднамеренно. В эти дни Малфой редко делал что-то, не имея на то определенную цель.

Гарри остался на своем месте, наблюдая за изгибами малфоевских пальцев. Стойкое тянущее чувство в животе по ощущениям начало граничить с физической болью.

— Полагаю, тебе что-то известно о племяннике Гасконэйда? — негромко спросил Малфой.

— Ты знаешь?

Малфой кивнул и ловким движением щелкнул застежками дипломата. Прядь волос упала на глаза, и он нетерпеливо заправил ее обратно. Когда Малфой сидел в профиль, его ресницы казались невероятно длинными. Гарри облизнул губы.

«Черт», — пронеслось в мыслях. А в слух уже совсем другое:

— Ты никогда не упоминал об этом.

— А должен был? Это не имеет никакого отношения к моему делу, — пожал плечами Малфой. — Плюс ко всему он лишь снова начал бы обвинять меня во лжи. Как и Шеклболт, который лишь в крайнем случае сможет поверить мне, — фыркнул Малфой. — И все равно это не будет главным. Такие люди, как Гасконэйд, редко меняются. Он, скорее всего, рассвирепеет и отречется от племянника. Так устроен мир.

— Но не мой, — произнес Гарри.

До того, как он смог предугадать действия Малфоя, тот перегнулся через стол и притянул к себе за отвороты аврорской мантии. У Гарри перехватило дыхание, когда поймал быстрый взгляд пылающих глаз. Их губы столкнулись в требовательном поцелуе.

Гарри расслабился, тугой узел в животе ослаб, по ощущениям превратившись в теплые, пронизывающие нутро нити чего-то, намного приятней того раннего чувства тревоги.

Малфой прекратил поцелуй, чуть отстраняясь, чтобы взглянуть в глаза Гарри. Нежная улыбка тронула его влажные губы.

— Если бы ты только знал, как сейчас выглядишь...

— И как же? — прошептал Гарри.

— Так, будто готов переползти этот стол и сожрать меня. И выглядел так с самого начала совещания. Ты не имеешь понятия о неуловимости. Все тут, должно быть, либо слепцы, либо ничего не замечающие идиоты.

— Везучий Гасконэйд — идиот?

— В отличие от Шеклболта. Хотя Гасконэйд скорее слепец.

Гарри издал уклончивый звук и, взобравшись на стол, обнял Малфоя. Драко оказался зажатым между его бедер.

— Мне все равно, — произнес Гарри и понял, что действительно так считает

Он смирился с тем фактом, что Малфой стал необходим ему как воздух. И эта глупость между ними выросла в то, что каждый момент каждого дня овладевала мыслями Гарри. Или он был рядом с Малфоем, или думал о нем. Без него терялась мера времени.

Драко вздохнул, расслабляясь в объятиях. Гарри позволил себе то, чего жаждал на протяжении всего дня. Коснуться. Его руки исследовали все изгибы, впадины и грани, из которых состоял Драко. Их все еще разделяли грубая ткань мантии и тонкий лен одежды, заставляя мысленно сетовать на это. Неважно, сколько он прикасался, гладил и сжимал, все еще хотелось большего. Гарри, вероятно, подумал бы о заклинании, будучи на работе, если бы не постепенно выросшая нужда в обладании. Заклинание показалось бы самым непростым из всех им использованных за все время.

Он нежно прикусил кожу на шее Драко, который, чуть наклонив голову, дал больший доступ и не сдержал еще один вздох.

— А не должно. Ты ведь знаешь, что так не может продолжаться. Нам надо остановиться.

К удовольствию Гарри, слова оказались лишь словами; за ними не стояло никакой силы.

— Тебе скорее удастся остановить прилив в море, — ответил он, — или погасить солнце.

Он снова прикусил кожу, но чуть сильнее, опуская ладони на бедра Драко. Стол заскрипел под их весом.

Эти громкие слова встретил довольный смешок.

— Если бы я не знал тебя лучше, аврор Поттер, то подумал, что ты влюбился в меня.

— Влюбился, — согласился Гарри, — и не собираюсь этого отрицать.

Драко притянул его еще ближе с каким-то нуждающимся звуком, раздвигая ноги. Они вели борьбу за право доминирования прямо на столе.

— Что насчет...?

— Все равно, — повторил Гарри. — Плевать на все, кроме того, что сейчас, кроме тебя, кроме нас.

— Легко говорить все это, когда моя рука прямо здесь, — хитрым голосом произнес Малфой и сжал ладонь, заставляя Гарри громко застонать. Его бедра двигались хаотично, а член нуждался в большем давлении. Которое, как и блаженство, дарили эти пальцы.

— Тогда спроси меня снова, но через час. Или через шесть. Или завтра. Ответ будет таким же. Драко, я...

Дверь распахнулась, и Гарри уронил голову, ударяясь затылком о стол. Оба уставились на вошедшего.

— Должно быть, я уронил где-то здесь свое любимое перо, — сказал Кингсли. — Акцио перо!

Черно-зеленое перо проплыло мимо них и опустилось в подставленную ладонь Кингсли. Он развернулся, как будто собрался уйти, но остановился, повернув голову.

— Запирающие чары очень полезная вещь, аврор Поттер, и кабинет Министра — не самое подходящее помещение для подобного рода близкого... межведомственного сотрудничества. Пожалуйста, обменивайтесь своими мнениями с адвокатом Малфоем в более приватной обстановке, если вас не затруднит.

— Да, министр.

Дверь закрылась, и еще несколько мгновений Гарри оставался в том же положении, обнимая Драко. Они не шевелились; Драко выдохнул и сказал:

— Неловко получилось.

— По крайней мере, мы были одеты.

У Драко вырвался сдавленный смех, звук, который Гарри редко когда слышал и упорно желал испытывать подобные впечатления чаще.

— Да, это было бы еще более неловко.

— И он не выглядел удивленным.

— Я же говорил, твой коровий взгляд очевиден для каждого, не обделенного мозгами.

— Ничем не могу помочь, — произнес Гарри. Его руки снова потянулись к Драко, но тот, выбравшись из объятий, соскользнул со стола.

— Назад, аврор Поттер. Сам Министр потребовал, чтобы мы освободили кабинет.

Гарри последовал за ним, чувствуя себя хищником, отслеживающим добычу, в то время как Драко, схватив свой дипломат, пятился назад. В его глазах таились предостережение и обещание.

— Вообще-то он сказал нам переместиться в более приватное помещение. Предлагаю свою спальню.

— Там можно уединиться, — согласился Драко, держа дипломат, как барьер между ними, когда Гарри набросился на него. Драко опустил голову, со смехом отбиваясь.

— Эй, прекрати. Дай я оставлю все это в своем офисе, и мы встретимся в твоих апартаментах через... минут десять? Подчищу расписание после полудня.

Гарри отпустил его в связи с перспективой провести в кровати весь день.

— Десять минут.

Драко кивнул и ступил к двери, но замешкался перед тем, как дернуть ручку.

— Гарри...

— Да?

— Я тебя тоже...

Ухмылка Драко встретилась с испуганной и нелепо-влюбленной улыбкой Гарри перед тем, как дверь закрылась.

— Межведомственное сотрудничество, — прошептал Гарри, ощущая клокочущее в груди тепло, которое, как он был уверен, уже никогда не покинет, — лучшая вещь в мире.

Он собрал свои вещи и поспешил прочь из кабинета.


End file.
